


【哈德】正确使用吐真剂的方法【R】

by ptilopsis



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 德拉科第一人称预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptilopsis/pseuds/ptilopsis
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 32





	【哈德】正确使用吐真剂的方法【R】

哈利把我压在墙上，我感到手腕被强制固定了，让我无法挣脱，“你疯了吗？混蛋。”我挣扎着扭动着身子  
“难不成你他妈脑子出问题了？”  
我瞪了他一下以示警告，  
“放开我，波特，你想想你的下…唔…”  
突然我的嘴被湿热的东西堵住，他的舌尖在里面肆虐着。我拼命挣扎，手腕处却更疼了。  
我大口喘着气，他终于松开了我的手臂，  
“Fuck you，波特.”我咬牙切齿地说道。“你疯了吗？这里是学校。”  
他丝毫没有停止的意思。  
【一旁的Nefertari正在摄像】  
“Nefetari！住手，你拍什么！！”我有些急了，大声朝她喊道。  
“HARACO！”她笑了笑。  
“wtf！你们是故意约好的吗？！”…我看看周围，只有我们三个。  
“喂，波特，给我解释。”  
“你最近都很少来找我。”面前的格兰芬多说道。  
“我真的不能理解巨怪的思考方式！最近这么忙，哪有时间来找你！”  
我瞪着他，“是是是，像你这样救世主根本不用担心学业吧！而我都是一点点努力堆起来的！”  
“德拉科！！不是这样的。”他有些大声地制止了我的话语，我感到他有些恼怒，选择后退了一点，紧贴着墙。“因为我说的话生气了？波特？但我觉得你的行为才更让人生气，不是吗？你对我有意见就算了，还找人来摄影，这不是明摆着想整我吗？！”  
“我只是觉得你显得太不在乎这份感情了不是吗？明明都已经开始正式交往了，你却不停的开始回避我。”他质问着我。  
确实，我承认我逃避着，原因我自己也不太清楚。和自己讨厌的人交往，这种事情换作以往的自己是根本不可能的，真是微妙又复杂的情绪。  
我选择一语不发，要我德拉科先道歉完全就是做梦。  
但是我没想到迎来了最坏的结果。  
“小瓶吐真剂，波特先生。别忘了之前答应的报酬。”  
我看到Nefertari把它扔给了哈利。  
大事不妙，我扭过头，避开了哈利的视线。“没有这个必要，波特.”我感到自己的声音有些颤抖，可能是上次的黑历史带来的影响。我闭着眼死死抿着嘴，摇着头表示拒绝。  
“好吧，你不愿意说我也不强迫你。”  
我睁开双眼，见他放下吐真剂，松了口气。  
正当我有些懈怠的时候，他再一次吻了上来，带着有些冰凉的液体。  
我推开他，开始咳嗽。  
“已经没用了，马尔福.”他晃了晃空了的瓶子。  
“我都怀疑你是斯莱特林的了。”我苦笑着。“所以都你想知道些什么？”  
“嗯…这样吧，德拉科，你对于交往这件事情是认真的吗？”  
“当然是认真的！”我翻了个白眼，“白痴波特，这种问题还需要问吗？”  
更令人费解的是他竟然很高兴的样子，我都觉得他尾巴摇了起来。  
“还有什么要问的，你快问。”我不耐烦地撇了撇嘴。  
“那你最近都在忙些什么？为什么经常避开我。”  
“忙着超过你，各个方面来说。”我挑了挑眉，“逃避，我承认。我对你的情感太复杂了，真的是…完全令我难以把握。”  
“逃避也不是好的解决方法不是吗？”  
我低下头，沉思了一会，笑了笑  
“那我现在就面对它。”  
我用力扯住哈利的领带，吻了上去。  
他的脸上满是惊讶。  
“这下你满意了？救世主。”我松开了手，慢慢挪动着打算离开，要知道这可是学校，被人看到就不好了，特别是Nefertari现在还在摄影…  
正当我转身准备撒腿就跑时，我发觉手被拉住。  
“放开！”我甩了甩手。他仍拽着我的手臂。  
“放开，波特！”我重申了一遍，梅林才知道他究竟要干什么。  
“德拉科。”他另外一只手扶上我的侧腰，突然被触碰的感觉让我不禁向一旁躲闪。  
于是我们又回到了先前那个靠墙的姿势僵持着。  
他靠近我，他呼吸带来的热气扑打在了我的脸上  
“让开。”我尖刻地说道。“离我远一点，我要回去上课了。”  
“不，马尔福。你说谎，现在你没有课。” 他开始舔咬我脖子周围裸露的皮肤，我用另一只手去推开他，却落到两只手都被牢牢固定在了墙上。  
“唔。”一阵细小的疼痛从颈部传来。我本以为他会就此收手，我知道他十分固执，没想到到了这种程度。趁他减少了压制我的力度，我抽出手狠狠地掐了下他的大腿肉。  
他吃痛地松开了手，我笑了笑。“自作自受。”  
“波特，别忘了这是学校，而且我还在被摄影。”我恨恨地瞪了眼草丛里看着我们的斯莱特林。  
“我施了忽略咒，马尔福。”他揉着大腿，“这是我要求的，与她无关。”  
“你是有多恶趣味？！”我瞪大了眼睛。“我要走了，没时间陪你在这胡闹。”  
下一秒我就被哈利用魔法固定在了墙上，第三次了，到底和这墙有什么恩怨。  
我挣扎着摆动着身体，却难以够到口袋里的魔杖，要知道被固定在墙上的滋味可不好受，谁知道眼前那个疯子要干些什么。  
“哈利波特！你到底什么毛病！”我几乎是大喊了出来。  
看着他的脸色，我意识到大事不好，“快把我放下来，哈利。”我求饶着。  
“今晚来你寝室可以吗，现在不行。”危机感让我全身都紧绷了起来。  
“不行，现在。”衬衫扣子被一个个解开，露出了大半肌肤。  
“操你，波特。”我骂了出来，低头看着他。  
他一手抚摸着我的腰，一手揉捏着我的乳头。  
一阵阵酥麻感从乳尖传了过来，“真该死”我咒骂着。  
混蛋这句还没说出口，乳尖就被湿热的舌尖包裹了，整个身体都颤抖了一下。  
“哈啊…”我不由得叫出声，又紧紧闭上了嘴。  
“马尔福，你很舒服对吗？”我看见哈利的嘴角上扬  
我本想反驳，却被吐真剂硬生生的掰回了，“我很舒服，哈利，快继续。”  
羞耻感几乎是涌了出来，我感到脸红的要烧起来了。  
“你真诚实，那我就继续。”哈利笑了笑对上了我的眼，我差点气得半死，明知故问。  
“德拉科的乳尖都立起来了。”  
“去死，混蛋。还不是你搞的。”我愤愤地说道。  
他用指尖夹住乳头，慢慢地搓弄着，我感到自己的理智都要被消磨没了。  
我压抑着从嘴里冒出的细小呻吟声，他变本加厉了起来，一边啃咬着我的肌肤，一边按揉着我的裆部。  
“你硬了。”  
“滚。”  
被吊在墙上只能任人摆布，我都懒得反抗。  
下一秒我就放弃了这个想法，“波特!”我扭动着身子，大声喊着他的名字。  
我的裤子被褪下，他握住我的性器套弄起来，一阵阵快感从下身传来，我紧紧抿着嘴，一想到全程自己都在被录像，我羞耻地想找个洞钻进去。  
“叫出来，德拉科。会舒服很多。”哈利凑上我的耳旁呢喃着。  
我摇了摇头，一语不发，这下你该放弃了吧，我想。  
他停了下手中的动作，我松了一口气，“放我下…你干什么！  
这该死的格兰芬多，混蛋，疤头，巨怪。我把能想到的词都细细骂了一遍。  
性器被舔弄的感觉可不好受，喘息声止不住地从我喉头窜了出来，  
“嗯…快……停下”,他像没听到一般，用湿热的口腔刺激着我，卖力地吸着前端的小孔。  
“不……不。”我几乎是求饶着，生理性的泪水在我的眼眶里打转。  
身体不住地痉挛着，“要射了，呜……”  
我最后在他手里射了出来，白浊的液体溅到了他的袖口，但他仍不在意。  
他轻声喊着我的名字，终于解除了我手上的魔法枷锁，受高潮的影响，我无力地摊到在了他身上，手臂传来了一阵酸麻感。  
“混蛋。”我咬牙切齿地说道。  
他托着我的身体，我能感受到他的硬挺抵着我  
“变态。”我们再次交换了一个吻。我坏笑着撸动哈利挺立的性器，他的喘息声变得粗重起来。  
他的手触碰到了尾椎骨，我浑身一激灵，不由得往前靠了靠。  
“别打那里的主意。”我皱了皱眉头，警告他，“别忘了我们还在被摄像，我觉得我的羞耻心都被你拉低了一个梯度。”  
“这无所谓，而且是我要求的不是吗？”他开始往手上抹那些麻瓜用的润滑剂，该死的他为了整我真是一点羞耻心都没有。  
一条腿被抬起，我紧闭着眼睛，不想去看那个下流的场面。  
但是触感却愈发深刻，我感到一根手指进入了后穴，带着些凉凉的润滑剂  
“唔…”  
“放松一点，德拉科。”他捏了把我的臀部，手指在穴口打着圈，试图让我的括约肌放松，我努力配合他的动作。他告诉我接下来是两根手指，异物的进入让我不由得叫了出来，瞬间又抿上了嘴。  
我感受到手指在身体里抽动，碰撞着肠壁，快感使我梗起脖子，细碎的喘息声回荡在空气中。  
我不禁叫着他的名字，他将手指抽出，突如其来的空虚让我稍许恢复了些理智。  
“继续…”我催促着他。  
“马尔福。”他昂扬着的阴茎抵上了我的穴口，“你现在真的…非常色情。”  
“你才色情。”我不忘顶嘴，还想接着讽刺他一句却瞬间失声。  
哈利的性器直直捅入了我的后穴，重重撵过了侧壁突出的那块软肉。我大口喘着气，电击般的快感瞬间传到了全身，使我的脚趾死死往里蜷缩。我圈住了他的脖子，把大半重量都托付给了他。  
他拔出性器，再一次撵过了那个点，我已经抑制不住这该死的呻吟声，只能任由自己。  
突然一对情侣有声有笑的从我们身旁经过，我有些惊吓，抓紧了哈利。  
“德拉科，放松。你夹得好紧，我都差点泄了。”他抚摸着我。“他们看不见我们的。”  
“你就喜欢这么刺激的吗？！”我气气地咬了他一下，不时掠过的人群让我的神经绷到了极点，下身传来的快感也因此越来越激烈的冲撞着我的神经。  
我感到前面的性器涨的难受，想要用手去解决一下。哈利见状便抢先套弄着它，“波特！！”我脑中名为理智的弦彻底绷断了，颤抖着射了出来。  
后穴因高潮不断排挤着异物，“快出去，波特。…我好难受。”  
“马尔福，我还没射呢。”他亲吻着安抚着我。  
我少见的妥协了，换了一个姿势，“速战速决。”  
我双手撑着墙，穴口正因高潮的余韵而张合着。  
他的阴茎在股缝里摩擦着，迟迟没有下一步动作。  
我被蹭得受不了了。“你他妈快进去！”  
“抱歉。”他揉捏着我的臀瓣，慢慢推入了性器。  
我呼出一声长叹，他开始大开大合地抽插着，肉体交合的声刺激着我的耳膜。  
我的性器再一次昂扬了起来，他加快了挺入的速度，我感到自己被撞的七荤八素的，乳尖也不时被凉凉的墙壁摩擦着。  
“德拉科…我快了。”他玩弄着我的性器，快感不由得使我的后穴又再一次的缩紧。  
我们几乎是同时达到了高潮，这个混蛋射在了我的身体里。  
“哈啊。”我喘着气，一些液体从我的大腿上滑落，天知道这是他的精液还是那些麻瓜润滑剂，我在心里咒骂着他。  
“德拉科，你潮吹了，像个女人一样。”他放下了握住我性器的手。  
我瞪着他示意他闭嘴，不然下场很惨。我给自己施了个清洁咒，快速穿上了衣服。  
“回我宿舍。”他提议。  
“滚。”  
“宿舍里有青苹果。”  
“滚。”我打算不理这个白痴。  
“我觉得里面可能还会有残留的精液，我帮你处理下。”  
“去死吧，波特！”我转过身，重重地打了他一下。  
“给我现在立刻回去！”  
正如他所愿，我们一同回到了格兰芬多宿舍。  
不巧的是开门撞上了那个红毛韦斯莱。  
“Bloody hell！”他惊呼着，手里的书都掉了一地。  
“怎么回事，兄弟。什么风把马尔福吹了过来。”  
真不巧的是我都听得清清楚楚，说悄悄话能不能专业些。我板着脸看着他们。  
“好吧罗恩，我知道你可能难以接受，我和德拉科在一起了。”  
看着哈利一本正经的直接告诉了韦斯莱，我很想现在就给他来个魔咒让他永远闭嘴。  
“Bloody hell！”喜闻乐见，韦斯莱的书再一次掉在了地上,他趁机拉我进了宿舍。  
“再来一次？”  
“滚!”


End file.
